Minijuegos
thumb|Minijuego en versión móvil. Los Minijuegos 'también conocidos como ('Death Minigames ó Games after Death '''en inglés) es una mecánica de Five Nights At Freddy's 2, cuando el jugador muere por alguno de los animatrónicos, puede ser llevado a un minijuego que recuerda mucho a un juego de '''Atari 2600 que implica varias tareas, en el que el jugador controla a un animatronic. Si fallas, o ganas, puede resultar en otro jumpscare. Estos juegos parecen dar un poco más de información sobre lo sucedido con los niños desaparecidos y posiblemente, puede explicar el motivo de por qué los animatrónicos atacan al jugador. SAVETHEM El jugador controla a Freddy Fazbear usando las teclas W, A, S, D (movimiento) arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha (mirando a diferentes direcciones) siguiendo a una figura que está flotando (La Marioneta). Extrañamente, Freddy se ve sin su sombrero y su corbata de moño. thumb|200px|Freddy con los ojos brillantes, caminado con el micrófono en la mano. Una vez llegar en la determinada habitación con La Marioneta, el juego abruptamente se corta con estática y termina. El jugador puede elegir en no seguir a la marioneta y en lugar de esto se recibe un final idéntico y encontrandose con un jumpscare Golden Freddy de manera totalmente random. Sin embargo, esto a veces resulta en un final abrupto para el minijuego, tras la estática roja luego de llevar al jugador a la pantalla de titulo. Al tocar cualquiera de los cuerpos de los niños asesinados dará lugar a la misma cosa. Mientras el jugador está caminando, letras pueden ser escuchadas claramente llamando a intervalos regulares, para deletrear S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M. Existen diversas variaciones de este minijuego en el que el jugador empieza a cabo en diferentes habitaciones, las que incluye La oficina y Parts/Service. El Destrozado (The Mangle) también aparece en una habitación cerca de la parte inferior de la distribución; tocarlo hará que el juego termine en estática roja. En muy raras ocasiones durante este minijuego, una figura purpura aparecerá al final de la sala que el jugador ha entrado. La figura seguirá a Freddy hasta que entre en contacto con él. Estática azul en vez de rojo cubrirá entonces la pantalla, mostrando las palabras "You Can't" en la esquina inferior izquierda de la pantalla. El juego entonces se crashea. Tratar de huir del mismo es inútil ya que el jugador se apartó de la entrada estando en otra sala. Este es el único minijuego que no cuenta con una jumpscare. Give Gifts, Give Life El Jugador jugara como La Marioneta, intrucciones en la parte superior Dice : "Give Gifts" que se ha concluido por acercarse a cuatro figuras pequeñas que se parecen a los niños muertos. Una vez que los regalos están entregados y el jugador vuelve al centro de la sala, el texto en la parte superior de la pantalla cambiará a "Give Life", y el jugador debe acercarse a cada uno de ellos de nuevo, lo que resulta en las máscaras de los cuatro animatrónicos originales que aparecen sobre las cabezas de los niños, posiblemente, lo que implica que se han introducido en un traje animatrónico A lo largo de esta secuencia, varias letras son llamados al salir, Deletreando "H-E-LP-T-H-E-M." Completando el minijuego desencadenará el jumpscare de Golden Freddy. Tras un examen minucioso, un quinto cuerpo puede ser visto en el medio de la habitación en un segundo antes del jumpscare. A diferencia de los otros minijuegos éste tiene una puntuación - 100 puntos se otorgan por cada regalo dado. Al final, habrá un total de 800 puntos. Sin embargo, durante el jumpscare de Golden Freddy cambiara a un numero aleatorio, Algunos números registrados son: "5229", "9225", "6762" y "7226." Take cake to the children Jugando como Freddy, el jugador tiene que darle pastel a seis niños (2 en la versión de móviles) Caminando a cada niño los haces verdes, y dejarlos solos durante demasiado tiempo los vuelve rojos. Mientras tanto, un niño se encuentra fuera, esta llorando, a medida que el jugador trata de servir el pastel a los seis niños, un coche purpura, se ve hacia afuera y una persona de color púrpura sale del coche, que luego procede a matar al niño triste (que en realidad parece que deja de llorar y luego llora aún más fuerte mientras esto sucede, al final se le puede observar de color totalmente gris. seguramente indicando que está muerto). El minijuego termina con el jumpscare de la Marioneta. Foxy minigame Jugando como Foxy, el jugador sale de lo que parece ser la cortina de la Ensenada del Pirata y en una habitación con los niños, que celebran su llegada. Los cinco niños parecen ser felices, con la parte inferior compensado por lo que uno se ve triste debido a las barras negras. El jugador se devuelve entonces a la zona de cortinas y tiene que repetir esto dos veces. thumb|102px|Foxy en el minijuego Sin embargo, en la versión para móviles, sólo hay tres niños, con el inferior todavía con cara de tristeza debido a las barras negras. En la tercera vez, el hombre purpura que mató al niño del minijuego "Take cake to the children" (Véase mas arriba) se ve de pie en la esquina de la sala de partida, sonriendo. Cuando Foxy se acerca a los niños, aparecen muertos. El minijuego luego termina con el jumpscare de Foxy. Curiosidades thumb|78px *Varias imágenes similares al niño que llora en "Take cake to the children" aparecen como una Alucinacion en el Pasillo este en el primer juego *Scott Cawthon puede haber implementado los Minijuegos para representar algunos otros juegos pixel-art que desarrolló, como "There is no Pause Button!", "FighterMageBard" y El RPG creator de 8 bits. Estos minijuegos en su mayoría comparten un estilo similar al de "FighterMageBard", en general. Categoría:Mecanismos Categoría:Mecánicas (FNaF2) Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoría:FNaF2 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (Móvil)